Humans apply many products to their bodies for cosmetic purposes. These products include moisturizers, sunscreens, anti-aging treatments, UV tanning accelerators, sunless tanning products, and so on. Numerous forms of artificial tanning products are currently available, including lotions, creams, gels, oils, and sprays. These products are typically mixtures of a chemically-active skin colorant or a bronzer, in combination with moisturizers, preservatives, antimicrobials, thickeners, solvents, emulsifiers, fragrances, surfactants, stabilizers, sunscreens, pH adjusters, anti-caking agents, and additional ingredients to alter the color reaction.
Systems exist for applying artificial tanning products including spraying booths for fluid containment used in conjunction with handheld sprayers, and closed booths equipped with automated spraying systems. These spraying systems may use high pressure compressed air nozzles along with sunless tanning composition fluids supplied to the nozzle to create atomized sprays directed towards the body. Sunless tanning composition fluids, as well as fluids in countless other applications, must be packaged in containers suitable for transportation of the fluids, for interaction with spraying or dispensing systems, and for economically efficient disposal.
Conventionally, fluids have been packaged in rigid containers that provide satisfactory interaction with spraying or dispensing systems. However, these rigid containers are inefficient in terms of storage and disposal of empty containers because they retain their volume even after the fluids have been exhausted. Flexible containers such as bag-in-box containers provide more economically efficient containers in terms of storage and disposal. However, conventionally, these flexible containers have been used in applications that rely on pressurized air for evacuation of fluid from the bag while the bag-in-box system is sitting upright. Conventional, bag-in-box systems do not provide a sufficiently rigid container for proper interaction with spraying and dispensing systems that require upside-down installation for gravity to assist, at least in part, in the evacuation of the contents in the bag. Some of these upside-down applications may require also require a blind connection to be made between the bag-in-box system and dispensing machinery.